It has become increasingly popular for owners of pets to take their pets on outdoor outings and activities. For instance, pets often accompany their owners on hikes or walks, and sometimes even when their owner rides a bicycle. Further, pets often ride in the car when their owner runs an errand or takes a trip.
Most pets are not adapted for traveling with their owners on long hikes or over rough terrain. Further, most animals cannot keep up when their owners are riding a bicycle. Lastly, while many pets are well trained, many do not behave satisfactorily in an automobile and must be restrained in some fashion to avoid damage to the automobile or distraction of the driver.
Until the present time, there has been no satisfactory method for transporting animals when engaging in these and similar activities. First, from the standpoint of the user, no satisfactory means exists for carrying an animal while engaging in activities such as walking, hiking or cycling. Second, no means exists for securely retaining an animal in a vehicle. Thirdly, no means exists for carrying and restraining an animal that is comfortable and enjoyable for the animal.